


Welcome Back

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>South returns from a mission after three days, and finds a certain agent has decided to wait to welcome her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for a couple weeks because I wasn’t satisfied when the ending when I first finished writing it. Now I’ve re-read it (and because Ladies Night on tumblr is about to finish) I’ve decided it wasn’t as bad as I thought, so here! Have some SouthCT!

“This is pilot Four-Seven-Niner, returning to the Mother of Invention with Agent South Dakota.”

“Ugh, fucking finally,” Agent South Dakota said, leant against the wall of the Pelican’s cabin watching the Mother of Invention come into view, “Never thought I’d be so glad to see this fucking piece of shit ship.”

Niner coughed, tapping the side of her head. The comm. channels were still open.

South shrugged, “Like I care. Command, have a personal fuck you from me!”

There was a moment of silence from command, broken by a deep sigh, “ _Welcome back, Four Seven Niner. Agent South Dakota. Cleared to land._ ”

“Copy that, command,” The pilot said with a shake of her head, cutting off the communication and glancing at South over her shoulder. South could feel the glare on her even through her visor, “South.” Her voice, however, betrayed her amusement.

“Eh, they’re used to it,” Her fingers hooked under her helmet, releasing the seals and tugging it off. She shook her hair free, letting her helmet hang idly from her hand, “Plus I’ve been on a stupid ass mission for three days fucking straight, I think they can handle a little damn swearing in return.”

“I hardly think your frustration with your ‘stupid ass mission’ is their fault, South,” Niner said, effortlessly flying the pelican into the hangar and landing with similar ease.

“Oh like you never do the same,” South scoffed, standing up from the wall and stretching out, “What time is it on the ship cycle?”

Niner chuckled, turning around in her seat, “Well, you got me there. It’s about one am, so if you don’t mind, I’d rather like to get some sleep. You should probably go for debriefing and then do the same.”

“Fuck debriefing,” The agent turned around and was already heading towards the open bay doors, “The Director can wait for tomorrow to hear the tales of my awesomeness. Because I rocked that mission, but there is no way in hell I am putting a debriefing over getting to fucking sleep.”

Niner laughed behind her, waving a hand, “Goodnight, South.”

“Night, Four-Seven!” South said, raising her own hand without looking back. She hopped out of the back of the Pelican, landing on the concrete floor of the hangar with a thud and finding herself surrounded by only the faint sounds of engines. With a yawn she took a brief glance around, the rear door of Niner’s pelican close behind her, and went to head back to her quarters.

However as she turned to do so, a rather peculiar sight caught her eye. Cocking her head South stopped and looked towards a pile of boxed supplies sitting not far from the Pelican, which itself wasn’t unusual (this was their usual parking spot, and those boxes were almost always there). No, what was unusual was that someone was laying on top of them.

That someone went by the name of Agent Connecticut. Or Connie, for short.

An amused grin spread across South’s features. Taking a detour from her original plan to head straight to bed she turned on her heel and headed over to the boxes. Connie was just lying there, curled up in a ball atop the lowest row with the hood of her brown sweatshirt pulled over her head. Her face was cast into shadow by said hood, but even so South could see that her eyes were closed.

She’d fallen asleep.

“Well if that isn’t just fucking adorable. If kinda weird,” South mused aloud, folding her arms over her armoured chest. She stood watching the rise and fall of the woman’s breathing for a moment, debating whether or not to wake her up so she could go to sleep in an _actual_ bed.

She shrugged, deciding on the best of both worlds; being careful not to wake her up, South hooked her arms under Connie’s back and legs. With much more care than South ever usually used with anything she scooped Connie up into her arms, tucking her against her chest. Connie stirred a little, her brow furrowing as she squirmed to get comfortable, but otherwise she remained sound asleep.

“What’s she even doing out here? Christ,” South muttered to herself, starting to make her way back to quarters. Connie leant her head against the metal of her chest plate, and she chuckled.

She stayed silent and tried to move as carefully as possible as she made her way through the halls of the MOI, by now knowing all of the shortcuts around the large ship like the back of her hand. She did her best not to disturb Connie as she slept in her arms, however it wasn’t too long before she learned that trying to be delicate in full armour wasn’t all that easy. Especially when you’re trying to elbow a code into a door.

A soft whine like noise slipped out from the sweatshirt clad bundle in South’s arms, “Wha…?”

“Ah, shit,” South cursed, opening the door easily now she’d already managed to wake Connie up. With the door out of the way she ducked inside the room, kicking the button to shut it behind her, “Uh, hey you sleepy little shit. You were asleep in the goddamn hangar.”

Connie yawned, stretching out and nearly punching South in the face in the process, “Oh, I fell asleep?”

“You sure fucking did,” South walked over to the bed, plonking the tiny freelancer down onto the mattress, “I got out of the pelican and there you were, asleep on top of some goddamn crates!” She started removing her armour, though not turning her attention away from Connie, “What were you even doing there?”

Connie sat up, wobbling a little before she used the wall to steady herself, and let out another big yawn, “Waiting. For you to get back.”

The grin that split South’s face was positively _smug_.

“Oh really?”

“Oh shut up. Don’t get all cocky,” Connie said, trying to sound serious despite the somewhat goofy, very tired smile on her own face, “I knew you were getting back tonight. I had something to talk to you about.” The smile fell a little, not that South noticed.

“Had?”

Connie shrugged, “Too tired. Forgot what I was going to say.”

South raised an eyebrow, but didn’t question it as she stripped down and changed into her standard issue night clothes, “Well, I suppose I should be flattered. You waited up for me.”

“I suppose you should be,” Connie said, “I didn’t have to do that.”

“Mm, nope you sure didn’t.”

South dropped onto the bed, wrapping an arm around Connie’s waist and tugging her to lay down. Connie squeaked, but smiled as South laughed and didn’t resist. Instead she shuffled closer to the other freelancer, tucking her head against the hollow of her collarbone.

“Glad you fucking did though.”

“Aw, South, that almost sounded like a sweet sentiment,” Connie teased, earning a poke in the stomach for her trouble. She giggled, curling her torso around where she was poked, and poked South in the shoulder in return.

“Hey!”

South prodded her again, and somehow the two descended into a tired attempt at a poke fight, filled with tired chuckles and giggles and small grunts of pain as fingers dug into soft skin. It only died down when South, instead of taking her turn poking Connie, wrapped her arms around her waist and curled up so her head rested on her stomach. Connie smiled, poking her in the head one more time.

“I win.”

“You’re soft.”

Connie tilted her head, running her fingers lazily through South’s short blonde hair, “Hm?”

South nuzzled her head against her stomach, holding her closer, “Said you’re soft. Like, you’re super fucking squishy and soft. I like it.”

“Alright, you’re definitely tired. You should get to sleep, and so should I,” She was smiling, though, as she shifted and pulled up the bed’s scratchy blankets, “Seeing as I was asleep on a bunch of crates, after all.”

“You gonna stay in my bed?”

“Well, unless you’re planning on letting go.”

South shook her head, nuzzling more against her stomach. Connie rolled her eyes, but was still smiling.

“Then that answers your question.”

“Fucking _sweet_.”

At this, Connie couldn’t help but laugh a little, “Sleep, South.”

“Mm. Alright. Night, Connie,” And with that South closed her eyes and almost immediately began to snore, all without moving an inch from where her head rested on Connie.

Connie shook her head, running her fingers through South’s hair and yawning. She’d tell her soon, but not tonight.

With that thought she closed her eyes, her hand tangled into South’s hair and South’s head rested comfortably on her stomach.


End file.
